Many communication systems, such as cellular telephone and personal communications systems, rely on wireless channels to communicate information. In the course of communicating such information, wireless communication channels can suffer from several sources of error, such as multipath fading. These error sources can cause, among other things, the problem of frame erasure. An erasure refers to the total loss or substantial corruption of a set of bits communicated to a receiver. A frame is a predetermined fixed number of bits.
If a frame of bits is totally lost, then the receiver has no bits to interpret. Under such circumstances, the receiver may produce a meaningless result. If a frame of received bits is corrupted and therefore unreliable, the receiver may produce a severely distorted result.
As the demand for wireless system capacity has increased, a need has arisen to make the best use of available wireless system bandwidth. One way to enhance the efficient use of system bandwidth is to employ a signal compression technique. For wireless systems which carry speech signals, speech compression (or speech coding) techniques may be employed for this purpose. Such speech coding techniques include analysis-by-synthesis speech coders, such as the well-known code-excited linear prediction (or CELP) speech coder.
The problem of packet loss in packet-switched networks employing speech coding arrangements is very similar to frame erasure in the wireless context. That is, due to packet loss, a speech decoder may either fail to receive a frame or receive a frame having a significant number of missing bits. In either case, the speech decoder is presented with the same essential problem--the need to synthesize speech despite the loss of compressed speech information. Both "frame erasure" and "packet loss" concern a communication channel (or network) problem which causes the loss of transmitted bits. For purposes of this description, therefore, the term "frame erasure" may be deemed synonymous with packet loss.
CELP speech coders employ a codebook of excitation signals to encode an original speech signal. These excitation signals are used to "excite" a linear predictive (LPC) filter which synthesizes a speech signal (or some precursor to a speech signal) in response to the excitation. The synthesized speech signal is compared to the signal to be coded. The codebook excitation signal which most closely matches the original signal is identified. The identified excitation signal's codebook index is then communicated to a CELP decoder (depending upon the type of CELP system, other types of information may be communicated as well). The decoder contains a codebook identical to that of the CELP coder. The decoder uses the transmitted index to select an excitation signal from its own codebook. This selected excitation signal is used to excite the decoder's LPC filter. Thus excited, the LPC filter of the decoder generates a decoded (or quantized) speech signal--the same speech signal which was previously determined to be closest to the original speech signal.
Wireless and other systems which employ speech coders may be more sensitive to the problem of frame erasure than those systems which do not compress speech. This sensitivity is due to the reduced redundancy of coded speech (compared to uncoded speech) making the possible loss of each communicated bit more significant. In the context of a CELP speech coders experiencing frame erasure, excitation signal codebook indices may be either lost or substantially corrupted. Because of the erased frame(s), the CELP decoder will not be able to reliably identify which entry in its codebook should be used to synthesize speech. As a result, speech coding system performance may degrade significantly.